A need has been recognized in the vacuum cleaner industry for an upright vacuum cleaner that has increased longevity and lighter weight. As the Mean Time Between Failure (MTFB) for the moving parts of vacuums have increased, the moving parts may in fact last longer than the housing portions of the vacuum. Also, as vacuum cleaners have begun to add additional functional features, such as stronger, and larger motors, as well as integrated attachments, the weight of the vacuum cleaners have increased. The bases of vacuum cleaners have increased in size (e.g. have a larger “footprint”) in order to accommodate the increased features. As such, there exists a need for vacuum cleaners that can provide additional features but have a reduced size (e.g. footprint) and materials, yet be strong enough to support all the required features, light enough to be convenient and comfortable for a user to use.
The prior art does not, however, exemplify upright vacuum cleaners with increased function while decreasing the size of the vacuum cleaner base.